


Sleepy Logan

by DrarryMalecSolangelo



Series: Sanders Sides One Shots [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: I'm not sorry, M/M, analogical - Freeform, because I'm a sucker for analogical, that's all, this is just fluff guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27168784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrarryMalecSolangelo/pseuds/DrarryMalecSolangelo
Summary: Virgil is tasked with getting a half-asleep Logan to his room, and he soon finds out that the logical side has a peculiarity: when sleepy, he speaks through weird facts. Why he knew those facts was a mystery, but Virgil found it absolutely adorable.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides One Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2011990
Comments: 14
Kudos: 136





	Sleepy Logan

"Oh look, Logan has fallen asleep!" Virgil muttered in a falsetto, mocking Roman for what he had said just a couple of minutes earlier. "Someone should take him to his room! Definitely not the dad guy, an expert on tucking in his adopted kids, or me, a prince who claims to be so strong and awesome at anything I do. No, let's leave the job to Anxiety, because that makes perfect sense!"

"Are you aware of the fact that I'm still in a state of consciousness?" Logan asked sleepily from beside him.

"Yes, yes I am."

Virgil continued walking- or rather dragging- Logan to his room. He seriously didn't see how this was necessary at all; Logan had been perfectly fine sleeping over the table after the allnighter he pulled. He was fine!

...

Okay so maybe Virgil _did_ see why it was necessary. But where was the fun of it if he didn't complain about it anyway?

Logan suddenly spoke up, "The ems in M&Ms stand for Mars and Murrie, its creators."

The anxious side frowned in confusion at a half-asleep Logan. "What?"

"I said I want chocolate."

Still confused, he replied, "Not now, you need sleep."

The logic side pouted slightly, too out of it to realize just what exactly he was doing, but allowed himself to be dragged towards his room anyway. "Did you know that dolphins can hold conversations?"

Not even trying this time, Virgil asked, "Could you please tell me what that means?"

"I asked why don’t you want to talk to me?"

“I- I do talk to you, Logan. I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Talk to me more,” Logic protested, tightening his grip on Virgil. "There was a war once between the USA and the United Kingdom because of a pig."

" _What_ now?"

"I said I don't like it when we fight over stupid things. Why are you making me repeat myself so much?"

"You aren't doing it on purpose?"

"Did you know that 'what' is the 40th most used word in the English language?"

Virgil didn't need a translation for that one. He smiled. "Nothing, Logan." 

It was adorable.

They reached Logan's bedroom, and Virgil helped the logical side into his bed. He seemed to fall asleep as soon as he touched the mattress, but he then opened his mouth again, "59% of Americans prefer to sleep next to a partner."

Virgil smiled slightly at the other, already fond of this new discovery he had done. Logan spewing facts unknowingly really was the most endearing thing he had seen.

"And what does that mean?" he asked quietly.

"Would you stay with me?"

It caught Virgil by surprise, it sure did, but he'd be damned before letting the opportunity pass. Sleepy Logan was simply too adorable.

"Are you sure?"

"59% of Americans, not including me, prefer to sleep next to a partner. I only want to sleep next to someone if it is you." Logan was snuggled into his pillow, his eyes closed already, and Virgil had no self control when it came to him. No when Logan was literally _asking_ for him.

"Sure, Lo."

And if Patton found them cuddling asleep the next morning, smiled and took a picture of them, no one would ever know.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks a lot for reading, I hope you liked it!


End file.
